


Wrapped in Rainbows

by Miss_Murdered



Category: Free!
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Sexual Content, really short drabble, sap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 19:29:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1995108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Murdered/pseuds/Miss_Murdered
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the moment of climax Rin doesn't see lights... he sees something else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrapped in Rainbows

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bakatenshi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakatenshi/gifts).



> This was a little drabble written for rpharuka on tumblr due to her headcanon and helped along by thora-hathi's art.

_I see myself and you_  
Wrapped in rainbows   
\- Wrapped in Rainbows - Canterbury

* * *

 

The slow slick touch of skin, Haru’s mouth at Rin’s throat, kissing at his pulse as their bodies moved together, in sync, perfect.

Rin’s fingers ran down Haru’s back, up to his shoulders, feeling the sweat on his fingertips and he reached for his hair, feeling the wet silken strands as he bucked up into Haru, driving him further inside, close, so fucking close together.

This was when they were united, together, the competitiveness and teasing laid to rest and their souls laid bare and Rin only closed his eyes and tugged Haru tighter with his thighs and arms and hands.

He only felt, only heard, their low pants and grunts - his eyes tightly closed and he felt Haru grab for his face, a thumb across his lips and he kissed at the digit, feeling Haru’s lips on his forehead.

The coil of release shifted in his gut, hot and perfect, as a hand tugged at his cock and Rin panted Haru’s name low and husky, grasping at Haru’s shoulders, digging his fingernails in.

"Haru -!" he shouted at a sharp thrust and his orgasms ripped through him - light sparkling behind his eyes in rainbows, seeing sakura petals behind his eyes as he remembered how they always seemed to come back together.

Like they were meant to be.

Rin heard his name whispered and Haru’s body shudder and he opened his eyes then to see his intense face and sweaty hair.

He reached up, moved a strand and leant up to kiss Haru, their lips moving together in lazy circles.

"Always me, right?" Rin asked teasingly across Haru’s mouth.

Haru nodded. “Always us.”

It always was.

 


End file.
